


The Calm During the Storm

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [45]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Nature, Precious, Rain, Thunderstorms, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host goes out wandering, this time in the pouring rain, and a mildly exasperated Dr. Iplier tracks him down.





	1. Chapter 1

King came bursting through the back door, dripping wet and with the accompanying sound of rolling thunder. He hurriedly slammed the door, shaking like a dog and wringing out his cape. “Jesus Christ! That came out of _nowhere!_ ” He shook again, and Google crinkled his nose.

“King, would you _please_ refrain from doing that? You’re going to get everyone else soaked as well.”

King raised an eyebrow, flicking his hands in Google’s direction and Bim snorted. “Whatever. I’m going to go get changed. Be back in a minute!” He darted down the hall, trailing water everywhere and making Google roll his eyes and cross his arms.

Eric raised his head from where he sat on the couch, glancing around. “H-hey, where did Dark and Wilford go? Were…weren’t they just here?”

Silver glanced up. “Dark _really_ doesn’t like thunderstorms. No idea _why_ , but they’re probably holed up in his room to wait it out. They’re fine.”

Dr. Iplier popped his head out from around the corner, glancing around the room and then swore. “ _Dammit_. Have any of you seen the Host? He was supposed to come get his bandages changed like half an hour ago and I can’t find him anywhere.” He flinched when thunder boomed again, the pounding rain loud against the roof. “Fuck, it’s really going isn’t it?”

Bim snorted again. “You should’ve seen King come charging through. He looked like a half-drowned rat.”

Dr. Iplier laughed, stepping fully into the kitchen and movie towards the coffee machine. “I bet that was a sight. As much as I would love to chat, I _really_ have to find the Host. Old blood drying in his sockets leads to infection and I’m not about to break my five-year-long winning streak avoiding that just because the Host decided he wanted to disappear. _Fuck_.”

“You’re looking for the Host?” King came wandering back into the scene, dressed in an old white dress shirt that was clearly Bim’s and flannel pajama pants. “He went out wandering again. I saw him the woods earlier. He’s probably still out there.”

Dr. Iplier swore again, downing half his mug of coffee. “God _damm_ it, I really wish he wouldn’t do that.” He downed the other half and sighed. “Alright, time to go track down a blind man in the forest in the pounding rain.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Host let out a content sigh, staring up at the sky with a soft smile as the rain drenched his face, his hair, hands shoved in his pockets. His clothes and hair stuck to his skin, his bandages long-since soaked and slipped down around his neck. His smile widened as thunder rolled once more, and he sat down on the grass, laying down with his arms and legs spread and let the rain wash over him.

He had no idea how long he laid there, getting soaked to the bone with nothing but the sound of the pounding rain and booming thunder in his ears, before he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and the call of his name. “Host?! Host, where are you?!”

He raised an eyebrow at the vague distress Dr. Iplier’s voice but didn’t move. “Over here.”

The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing grew closer, and then Dr. Iplier was stumbling over, the rain holding a steady beat. “There you are! Fucking Christ, what were you _thinking_ coming out here in this?!”

“In the Host’s defense, it wasn’t raining yet when he first ventured outside.”

Dr. Iplier scoffed. “Yeah, yet you’re still out here! _What_ are you even doing?”

“Lying down.”

“I can see that but _why?_ You’re going to get _sick_ , Host.”

The Host at last raised his head, water cascading out of his exposed sockets and fixing Dr. Iplier with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. He patted the grass next him. “The Host asks Dr. Iplier to lie down with him.”

Dr. Iplier took a step back. “What?! _No!_ The grass is soaked!”

The Host laughed. “So is Dr. Iplier.”

“…Fair enough.”

The Host felt Dr. Iplier lie down next to him, shifting closer and using his outstretched arm as a pillow. He let out a sigh, resting his head back against the grass and listening as the thunder rolled in the distance, the rain beginning to slow. “The Host loves the rain. The sound is just…so comforting, and the feel is…” He sighed again, turning his head to face Dr. Iplier. “It’s the one good thing that carried over from the Author.”

He felt Dr. Iplier wince. “Jesus, now I feel like an ass for bitching at you. I’m sorry.”

The Host hummed, pressing a kiss to Dr. Iplier’s forehead. “There is nothing for Dr. Iplier to apologize for. He did nothing wrong.” He grinned, turning back to face the sky as the rain died down. The next roll of thunder was so far off in the distance it was barely audible.

He felt Dr. Iplier tilt his head, humming softly. “I have to admit…it _is_ peaceful.” He laughed, shifting closer. “You’re so _weird_. You know that? I love you.”

The Host laughed, too. “The Host is well-aware of his oddities. And he loves Dr. Iplier, too. He is grateful for his beloved’s indulgence in his strange ways, even though his medical instincts must be _screaming_ at him.” He laughed again, tapping Dr. Iplier on the nose with his drenched sleeve pouring water all over his face.

Dr. Iplier spluttered, shoving his hand away. “Yeah yeah, you caught me, whatever. But it makes you happy. And if you’re happy I’m happy and _Goddammit_ just shut up and enjoy your rain. How do you always end up roping me into enjoying your little nature exploits?”

The Host chuckled, humming pleasantly as the rain began to taper off. “Perhaps Dr. Iplier just isn’t as averse to it as he pretends to be.”

Dr. Iplier crossed his arms, curling into the Host’s sides. “How dare you. You doubt how grumpy I can be. But in all seriousness, _you_ needed your bandages changed like an hour ago and now we _both_ need new clothes. Come on.” He stood, reaching down to help the Host to his feet, but instead he pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. Dr. Iplier let out a muffled shriek, but quickly melted, arms pinned his sides by the Host.

Eventually, they broke apart, the Host looking immensely pleased with himself with a smug smirk plastered to his face. Dr. Iplier pouted, squirming in his grasp, and the Host leaned up to steal another kiss. “ _Now_ the Host will get up.” He tilted his head, grinning. “Dr. Iplier is adorable when he pouts.”

Dr. Iplier’s pout deepened. “You’re an ass.” The Host dropped his arms, and Dr. Iplier scrambled to his feet, the Host following in his wake. Dr. Iplier linked their arms, leading him home. “I am never letting you out of my sight again.”

The Host pressed a kiss to his cheek, grinning against his skin. “The Host _sincerely_ doubts that.”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, turning to face him. “And why is that?”

The Host didn’t respond, just flashed him another grin before he was tearing free of Dr. Iplier’s grip, bolting off into the trees with his drenched coat flapping behind him. There was a brief delay as Dr. Iplier processed what had happened before he took off after him. “ _Hey!_ Host! Get back here!”

The Host laughed, clear and bright. “Dr. Iplier must _catch_ the Host first!”

“You son of a bitch!”

“The Host loves Dr. Iplier!”

“I love you, too, but _Goddammit!_ Host!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love the Host. I will never ever get tired of saying that. This was unbelievably cute. Anyway, it's been about a week and a half since my last horrific angst story, right? I think it's time for another, don't you? See you Sunday!


End file.
